


[Anon Authors]  Giomolly Stories

by LoveMachine



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMachine/pseuds/LoveMachine
Summary: These are oneshot fics submitted by anonymous users! The rating for each fic will vary.
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff/Giovanni Potage
Kudos: 7





	1. Batting at the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Molly goes on a fun-filled date with her boss

It was Valentine day in her classroom and Molly was just in a damper mood, as she looked at her classmates getting their valentine day cards from their makeshift mailbox where she only had two cards in hers both from Trixie and Feenie respectively.  
Feenie’s was pink and lacey while trixie’s card was crude but oddly nice, She smiled at them when she heard a knock on the classroom door, the teacher opens it to reveal a courier with a giant teddy bear a bouquet of sunflowers and a heart shaped box of chocolate. 

“Excuse me is there a Molly Blyndeff in this classroom?” They asked as they scanned the room, Molly sinks in her chair making herself smaller when Trixie pointed to her waving. “HERE SHE IS!” Trixie yells.  
The courier walks toward Molly, “These are for you, they’re from a special Admirer.” they said as they gave Molly the gifts, her eyes widened in surprise. 

The classroom whispers to each other with Molly reading the card that was attached to the bear, it was a cute pink bear cub holding a heart that reads “Can’t bear to be without you.”  
Her heart felt warm as a smile grew on her face, she giggled quietly to herself. As she gets ready to go home she feels her phone vibrate, reaching in her pocket she got a text from Giovanni. 

“Hey bear trap U got my gift?”

“That wuz u?” she texted

“Yep, but it doesn’t stop there i’m taking u somewhere fun.”

“Really?!”

“ ; )”

She puts her phone away as she gets her stuff. Later that day she flips the door sign to close as she dust off her sun dress, “I wonder where he’ll take me?” she ponders. 

She turns her head to see him in his mom’s car waving at her, “Hey beartrap looking cute as usual.” complemented Giovanni as he smiled at his Minion. 

She gets in the car as they drive to their destination, her hands on her lap and knees together, her head on the window watching the street lights pass them by. They stopped as he helped her out of the car, “Behold wonderwall arcade and pizza!” Exclaimed Giovanni Molly was in awe at the massive building, the way the neon lights made the figure dance, and the sounds coming from the inside. 

“I went to this place when I was a kid.” He said to her.

He takes her hands and walks inside, “So beartrap what do you want to do first?” he asks her as she looks arounds seeing which game would she try first, he goes to get the tokens for them. She noticed a claw machine that has plushies in them and went towards it, as she got closer the noises got more tense forcing her to use her epithet. 

Her eyes shined as she noticed a star patterned teddy bear with green eyes, “It’s me!” Molly squealed, jumping up and down. She goes to find Giovanni who was playing whack-a-mole, bonking the mechanical pests with all his might. “HAHAHA TAKE THAT YA LOSERS!” he taunts them preparing for one last hit to get the high score when he feels a tap on his shoulder, he yelps turning to see it was molly.

She was jumping up and down and twirling, he was confused by this until Molly realized her bubble was on, she turned it off. “Giovanni there’s this really cute bear that spoke to me and I want you to get it for me Please?” pleaded Molly.

“Come on Bear trap those machines don’t ever work and beside you’ve already gotten a bear from yours truly.” He said doing finger guns at her, “But I just want to make sure he won’t get lonely.” she pleaded to him pouting her lips and looking up to him with those green eyes.

He tried to resist but the cuteness was too strong, “All right I'll try to win it!” he said as molly smiles

“How can I ignore the puppy dog eyes? It’s unfair!”

“You can’t, that’s the point.” she smirked while he got his tickets, 20 minutes in and Giovanni was fuming at the machine. “COME ON YOU STUPID CLAW! GRAB IT!” He screeches grinding his teeth, hanging upside down by a leg the bear finally falls into the slot as Gio gets it. 

“Here you go bear trap a prize fit for a princess.” He beams giving her the bear, she hugs it tight and gives it a kiss, in return she coaxes Giovanni to crouched down and gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

“You deserve it after what happened.” purred Molly as she went to the next arcade cabinet, the cheek where she kissed felt warm to Gio’s touch as he followed her. From racing to skeeball the two of them were having the time of their life, It was nice seeing his bear trap smiling and acting like a child for all the times she works at her family store. She deserves this fun and he does too by an extense. 

As they have their slice of pizza Molly scoots closer to Giovanni she lightly places her hand over his, He looks down to see this and gulps

“We are in public!” he whispers

“We’re just holding hands??” replies Molly as she snuggles close to him, Giovanni blushes chewing on his lukewarm slide. As he drops her off at her store she waves goodbye to him as she goes to her room with her prize, placing the star bear next to the bigger bear she hugs them both as she gets ready for bed.


	2. Sundae delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Giovanni finds a way to cool themselves off in this sweltering summer heat

Summer the time for sun, surf, and all around fun… Except when it’s as hot as the sun’s surface and you’re stuck inside, That was the situation Giovanni and Molly were in. 

Both of them were sticky, sweaty and Not having a good time. They were sprawled on the floor drenched in sweat, Molly with her starry hair frizzy from humidity and wearing a t-shirt with a skirt while Giovanni wearing nothing but shorts. 

“EY MOM IS THE AIR CONDITIONER FIXED?” He yells from his room

“UHH… NO THEY SAID IT”LL BE AWHILE!” Giomommy replies as he groans “sorry about that Bear trap I thought it would done sooner.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” She wiped the sweat from her face, She then thought of an idea “Hey why don’t we buy some ice cream.”

“Yeah, ice cream would be awesome!” He smiles trying to get up from the floor with a bit of trouble, “uh bear trap could you help me up… I’m stuck from the sweat.”

She giggles as she grabs his hands and pulls with all her strength, “All right let’s go.” Molly said over her shoulder as she grabs her bag.

“Bye mom we’re going to store to get some ice cream!” He yelled, shutting the door and hurried after her. Molly would flirt a bit with him, so she made sure she swished her skirt a little as she walked. 

Hours later Giovanni kicks the door open, “MOM We got the ice cream!” He shouts, holding the shopping bags as proof. He looks around for his moms, Molly takes the bags to the freezer as he goes to find them. Opening the fridge door and bending over she placed the bags inside, and then turned to see Giovanni.

Where’s your Moms? She asked confused

He showed the note that was on the table and it read: Giovanni me and your mother went to Debbie’s there’s pizza in the fridge you can heat XOXO Mom. 

On one side she should have told him earlier then to just leave a note but on the other side he was thankful to have the house all to himself with his favorite minion. Cause now he had a better idea about what, or at least who, he'd like to do.

“That’s a shame” she said “guess the ice cream will go to waste. Unless we eat it, right boss? 

His eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face before he was able to catch himself and gather his composure. She knew the answer though, and didn't wait for a reply. 

"Cool." She said. "I'll get the bowls"

"No need to do that," he jumped in, stepping closer to her.

She put her arms behind her and leaned back, shaking her hair down her out of the way, her feet crossed at the ankles. She could see his eyes roaming over her face, her neck, her chest. She felt her face getting warm as he grinned that toothy grin, her heart began to beat a bit faster.

Due to the circumstances of their relationship they would keep the flirting to a minimum and he’d cuddle her in the house but this time it seemed a little bit different, a little bit dangerous. grateful for time alone in the house. The thought of the paper thin line between flirting and something more serious only aroused her more.

As Giovanni took another step towards her she was brought back to reality.

"Then what will we eat off?" she asked, only semi-innocently.

"You." he said, in a very matter-of-fact way.

Molly squeaked in surprise, then felt her spine tingling, then felt her nipples brushing against the fabric of her shirt.

"But what if.." is all she could say as her mind raced. Surely not. They hadn't had sex for a couple of weeks but this was not the way. She couldn't… right?

"It's not... I mean I shouldn't....I mean we shouldn't... I mean..... but.." She stammered.

Giovanni put one finger to her lips, then moved another step closer, now only inches from her.

"If you want to, why not?" he said.

Her mind raced. Why not? They both loved each other. They were inside and the door’s locked. They could stop if things got too far. And after all, she had always wondered what it would be like with him,His lean arms, his savoury scent, even his protective aura, and maybe now was the time to find out.

As her mind ran it all through again and again she could feel his finger on her chin, slowly lifting up her head. Her sweet button eyes met his and he placed a light delicate kiss on her lips. Then another, and then another. They were tender and kind kisses, like that of a prince kissing his beloved awake from an enchanted sleep.

Her own lips start to respond. Without moving she started to kiss him back. His tongue slipped into her mouth as his hand cupped the back of her head lightly, pulling her into the kiss, caressing her neck, pushing all the right buttons. She closed her eyes as she became lost in the kiss, feeling his strong grip on the back of her head, his tongue playing with hers, his body starting to push into her.

He pulled back, giving her some time to get her breath back. Her arms were still behind her, her butt perched on the edge of the table and her legs crossed. She looked up at him in front of her, standing astride her legs, staring into her eyes. She was frozen as he reached forward and started to take her shirt off, A few inadvertent brushes of her breasts sent small rushes of excitement through her. She couldn't do anything to stop him. She wanted so much to find out what would happen. She wanted to experience this.

He slid his fingers up her arms, slowly and lightly, then used the tips to trace a line down the front of her shoulders and over her breasts, down her stomach, ending up on the waistband of her skirt. She could feel her pussy getting damp as she left herself open to this unveiling, just letting him do what he wanted, with no resistance.

He kisses her neck causing her to giggle melodiously, “boss stop.” She lifted herself off the counter slightly as he slipped her skirt out and away, tossing it into the corner of the room. She was standing there, frozen to the spot, in her teddy bear panties. Leaning forward he wrapped his hands around the back of her neck and pulled her forward again to kiss her. Reaching up she tilted her head back as his lips pressed onto hers, lightly at first, then stronger as his tongue licked them and then searched onwards into her mouth.

As her mind was lost in the heat of his kisses It was just like the fanfictions she read late at night under her covers. Always imagining him kissing her as she rubbed herself on her plush teddy bear and using her epithet to silence her moans and squeals of passion, As his hands continued to slide down her sides she tensed up slightly, then without warning he grabbed the sides of her pantie and pulled hard. There she was, naked and exposed in front of him. He made short work of undressing, leaving her naked and resting on the table.

stepping back from her, he admired his handiwork. His sweet little bear trap lets him undress her, peeling away her clothes to reveal such a cute body, Her skin freckled light brown skin with her starry hair like that of a cosmic brownie. His cosmic brownie.

“Do… do you like?” she asked him, swinging her legs with a bashful smile

“I like it,” He replied.

That made her laugh, which made him laugh in return, and gratefully broke the tension that had built between them. As the nervous tension subsided he reached into the fridge and retrieved the bag.  
"Climb up on the table." he instructed. She obeyed, laying down on the table top. She tried to hold her legs tight together, but he placed a hand on her thigh and gently eased them apart slightly, forcing her to relax. She looked at him and smiled nervously. His cock was getting stiff, pitching a tent in his shorts. 

Looking straight up at the ceiling she tried to relax as she listened to him getting a spoon from the drawer, and then opening the tub. She flinched as the first scoop of ice-cream landed in the little triangle at the top of her pussy, then again as another landed between her breasts. She tried to stop herself laughing as he sprayed cream on top of the two piles of ice-cream that adorned her naked body, then to complete this tasty treat he drew rings of chocolate sauce over the top.

She watched as he placed two small piles of cream, one on each nipple, then topped each one with a bit of chocolate. She was quite a picture, lying back on the table, her body adorned with cream and chocolate. She could feel the ice-cream starting to melt. A small rivulet began to form in her crotch, inching its way slowly down her moist slit, then easing into the folds of her pussy. She knew she was going to enjoy it when he got to that bit.

“Now that’s one tasty looking brownie sundae~” He looked down at the delicious sight before him. Looking into her eyes he smiled, then slowly bent down and licked his tongue over the cream between her breasts.  
Within seconds his tongue had smoothed the chocolate and cream all over her chest. She struggled to lie still as she felt his tongue roaming over her breasts. The smell was delightful, the sensation heightened by her paralyzed state. Another drip of melted ice-cream slid between her legs as he continued to lick her. 

He sucked in her nipple and teased it with his teeth, licking a trail of chocolate and cream over her firm mound. He repeated the same treatment on the other nipple as yet another drip of ice-cream ran into the folds of her pussy. Gradually he ate his way through the first pile of cream, lapping up the ice-cream, licking the cream off his lips, smothering the chocolate over her breasts and licking it off.

She could feel her own juices adding to those of the ice-cream as another, and yet another, drip ran down between her legs. She watched as he moved his attentions lower down her body. A faint shiver ran through her body as he moved to the end of the table. Turning to face her he leant forward and licked up a large tongue full of cream. She giggled as this tickled the top of her pussy, releasing a little stream of cream down her slit. She could feel it forming a small pool underneath her.

His head was lowered once again as he reached down and licked up mouthful after mouthful, working his way down to her treasure. Once most of it was gone she began to feel the pressure building on her knees, easing her legs apart to give him better access. He looked up at her and smiled as her legs slowly parted, then, lowering his head, he ran his tongue up the length of her slit. She grabbed the sides of the table to control herself. The feeling was fantastic, blowing her mind. 

As she started to shudder on the table his tongue sought out the last traces of cream, probing deeply into every part of her pussy as he licked up the rest of the cream and chocolate. Her legs were now as wide as they would go, his rock hard cock was throbbing as he licked her clean, revealing her plump little pussy once again. She could feel her passions building inside her, a bubbling desire as if she was in a jacuzzi.

She began to moan as his tongue ran rings around her clit, slipping between her lips and clearing up every last bit of food. She tried to move her legs but his strong arms held her down. All she could do was lie back and enjoy it as he pushed her over the edge of an intense orgasm. Her body shook. Her head lifted off the table as each ripple of ecstasy tensed her body.

As the shaking subsided she looked down at him.

"Now it's your turn!" She said menacingly, catching her breath.

Standing up he helped her off the table, then grabbed a chair, she forced him to sit down on it. Giovanni opened his legs apart and took his shorts off, making sure she had good access to that stiff shaft of his, she grabbed the cream. Squeezing out a large pile of cream into her hands she split it between her two palms. She looked at him, her tongue pushing slightly out of the corner of her mouth, a playful smile spreading over her lips as she lowered herself down into a kneeling position. The cream squeezed slowly between her fingers as she wrapped them around his rock hard cock, sliding her hands slowly up and down.

Once his cock was coated in cream she grabbed the chocolate sauce and poured some over his hot member. As she admired her handiwork she thought how tasty this dish was looking, something nice to lick and suck. 

“A banana split fit for a minion, too bad we don't have any cherries.” She giggled Seductively as she started to lick around his cock for all she was worth.

Lifting his balls with her hand she slipped each one into her mouth in turn, licking off the last vestiges of chocolate from them. She rolled them over her tongue, slipping them into her cheeks, looking up at him to see his reaction.

He let his head fall back, feeling the sensation of her warm moist mouth surrounding his balls, her hands sliding gently up and down his cock, her fingers rolling over his domed head, wiping the little bead of pre-cum from the top. She sucked on them slowly, then, one by one, let them slip out of her mouth.

“Ah man bear trap, you’re so good.” Giovanni moans

Looking up at him she smiled, then began to lick a long slow trail up from the base of his cock to the head, then back down, then up and down the left side and again on the right, never letting her eyes leave his. Each time she licked off a bit more chocolate and cream, getting his cock cleaner and cleaner. Her pussy was wet with her juices which were really flowing freely now. She could feel that she was really wet, and knew that she had to have his cock inside her.

With a pop she removed his cock from her mouth and climbed on top of his lap, She hotdogged his member between her lower lips rubbing it. “Before we go anything further, Are..are you sure you want to go through with it?” Giovanni asked, looking at his faithful minion tenderly with concerned eyes.

“Yes, please I… i want to feel you inside me.” She answered sinking her soft wet pussy down onto his rock hard shaft. She used his hand to guide it in as it slipped into her up to the hilt. The feeling of his hard shaft buried deep within her made her body shudder with pure lust. She had never thought it would happen, but it felt so great. She could never think of him the way she had before, but she knew she would love thinking of him like this.

Her breath hitched as she let herself get used to his length, “It’s okay just take it slow.” He cooed in her ear holding her close. She nods as she starts to slide up and down on his cock, feeling it pushing deep into her each time she drops down. Pausing with him right inside her, she started to rock backwards and forwards, slowly at first, then more pronounced movements, feeling his cock moving inside her, pushing at the walls of her pussy, hitting her most sensitive of places. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, loving the feeling of him inside her. His hands rested on her hips, helping her thrust back and forth on his hard cock. 

“B..Boss…”

“Call me Giovanni…” He whispers tenderly, letting his breath tickle her ears

The pace began to quicken as she pushed her hips back, then slid them forward, flexing her pelvis, feeling his cock inside her, pressing in all the right places. His moans told her that he was enjoying it as much as she was. Her orgasm started to build, small knots starting to form inside her, her nerves writing over each other as the tension in her body grew.

“Giovanni...GIOVANNI!” She cries out in joy as she pulls herself close to him, pushing her clit down onto his cock, forcing him deep inside her. He had a goofy smile on his face feeling her tight slit around his cock was heaven he could hear how wet she was, her juices combining with his pre-cum, lubricating their motion as she thrust back and forth on him, grinding her clit on his pelvis.  
He could feel her squeezing the cum out of his balls, milking his cock for all she was worth. His breathing started to quicken.

“Molly… Fuck i’m gonna… gonna…!’ Then it happened. He erupted into her, the hot spurts of his cum filling her pussy, easing past his cock and leaking onto his lap. Pulse after pulse rippled up his cock as he felt a shiver go up his spine.

She could feel every movement as she started to shudder in the throws of her own orgasm. Clutching him tightly to her, her pussy squeezed his cock, her legs pulled together as tight as she could, grasping his waist. She held onto him for dear life as her orgasm rocked her to her very core. She let out a high pitched scream that if it weren’t for her epithet they would have in a whole lotta of trouble.

Slowly they started to recover, their bodies sticky with sweat and cream, staying on the chair, his cock inside her gradually losing its earlier stature and starting to slide from her lips. As she stood up shakily she looked at them both. All over them were the remnants of their passion, sticky cream, chocolate, and cum. 

A nice hot shower and clean up later, Molly and Giovanni were enjoying a slice of warmed up pepperoni pizza. Molly was wearing one of Gio’s shirts as she cuddled up to him. 

“That was pretty fun… wasn’t it?” she purred, He was blushing rubbing the back of his neck smiling. “Heh yeah tho i was wondering where did you learn that stuff bear trap?”

“Oh, well my sister would read yaoi fanfics and i would peek at them when she was gone.” she twiddle her thumbs as Giovanni chuckles. “Well least it came in handy.” he said kissing her cheek making her stars glow.


End file.
